Wilderness Blues
by Werewolf10
Summary: The whole gang is in high school and are on their senior ski trip. But no one, even Tom, could have prepared for the events that would take place. COMPLETE.
1. The Trip of a Lifetime

Disclamer: Well heres my second fic. I can't think of a name for it so if you have any ideas let me know.  
You've probybly noticed by now that I have been writing mainly Louis/Tawny fics but thats because there aren't enough out there. This was just an idea so tell me if it needs work.

CHAPTER 1. The Trip of a Lifetime

"I can't belive Principal Miller is letting us go!" Louis shouted as he jumped up and down with excitement. The reason being that he, Twitty, Tawny, Tom, Ren, and Larry was about to head off on the senior ski trip at the high school that they were now going to. "Yeah. Only because I put in a good word for you at the last second"  
Ren said as she started going into the bus.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Louis calm down. Your going to excite yourself so much that you'll be to tired to do any thing once we get there." Tawny said as she sat down beside Louis on the bus and put her hands on his shoulders. "Thanks." Louis said as he pulled Tawny into a quick kiss. "Well I hope mother dosn't worry to much. I mean, we are going over 120 miles away." Tom said as he tryed to get comfertable. Which wasn't easy because he was wearing a thick ski coat and it was 80 degrees outside. "Tom, I don't think your mom's going to worry considering you agreed to call her every 15 minuets. Day and night." Twitty said leaning back in his seat. As the bus pulled away from the school nun of the five friends that were on that bus had any idea of the events that would unfold on this unforgettable trip. 


	2. The Begining of Things

Chapter 2 The Begining of Things

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Wow! Have you seen the rooms! It's better than Holiday Inn!" Twitty said running out of his room in the ski resort that they were staying at. "Yeah. Mabey for you man. Your next to your best friends. I had to get stuck next to Ms. Perfect." Larry said. "Oh come on Larry. It's not all that bad. I even saw a hot tub on the way in!" Tawny said as she walked into the reserved meeting room reserved for there school. "Yeah. We'll save that for later." Louis said giving Tawny a quick kiss on the lips. "Ok you guys are realy starting to gross me out!" Larry said. Still upset about the whole room arangments.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Well what do you guys want to do first?" Ren said once they were all outside in there snow gear.  
"Me, Twitty, Tawny, and Tom are going out to the slopes." Louis said as he and the gang started to head off.  
"Well thats just great! That means I'm stuck with Ren for the whole morning!" "Don't you have friends to hang out with?" Ren said getting kinda annoyed. "Yeah. But they've already left for the slopes." Larry said storming back to the hotel.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Louis! You guys are 30 minuets late!" Ren said as Louis and the gang all walked into the meeting room just as the sun was setting. "Hey! Chill out. We were keeping track of the time." Louis said as he put his gear on the floor. "Yeah. We were being completly responsible. Right up until Tom lost his personal thermometer in the snow and we had to spend half the day looking for it." Twitty said throwing his stuff alongside Louis's.  
"Hey! That could have happened to anyone!" Tom said carefully setting his stuff on the floor in a neat pile.  
"Well you guys realy had me worried!" "Calm down Ren! I mean, we are in high school now!" Louis said ploping down on one of the couches. "Yeah but that dosn't mean I'm not still your sister!" "OK! I'll try not to let it happen again!" "Come on Louis. Calm down. I mean, we were pretty late. Why don't we try out that hot tub?" Tawny said rubbing Louis's shoulders. "Not while I'm eating!" Twitty said as he looked up from the plate of doughnuts that he got from the refreshment table that had been set up in the room. Louis and Tawny only responded with a long kiss before heading off to there rooms.

Sorry about the short chapters. I'll try to put more into a chapter next time. 


	3. AN

Hey guys. Sorry about the not updating situation but I just got cramed with homework and it's realy cuting into my free time. I'll see if I can update this weekend. I should have some more new ideas by then.

The **WOLF**


	4. The Straw That Broke the Camel's Back

Hay guy's! I'm finaly back! Sory about the delay, but school has desided that it dosn't like me and wants my brain dead. Oh well. I'm back and ready to rumble! 

Chapter 4. The Straw That Broke the Camel's Back

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I can't belive Louis would do something like that! I mean, being only a few minuets late would have been alright, BUT HALF AN HOUR LATE! I mean, what is going on in his head!" "Well that is a crisis. But if you'll excuse me dear, I have other rooms to clean." the cleaning lady said as she left, leaving Ren alone in her room.  
"Hey, Can I come in?" a farmiliar voice at the door asked. As she looked up she saw the most unlikely person.  
"What do you want, Larry? I'm realy not in the mood for insults." "I can tell. I overheard you talking to the cleaning lady. And from what I've learned, when you do that, you need help." Larry said as he walked over to Ren's bed and sat down. "Thanks Larry, thats realy nice and... wait! Why are you being nice"  
"Well it's only fun to pick on someone when they fight back. And you just looked like you could use someone to talk to. So talk away. I'm listning." "It's not like it's my life goal to fight with Louis twenty-four seven.  
It's just that I don't want anything to happen to him, so I've been trying to yell at him all this time to see if it would trigger anything in his rock hard head. But I guess that hasn't been working." "Gee, ya think?" Larry said smiling at Ren. Though it felt kinda wierd being this close to her and actualy having a meaningful conversation. The last time they were this close was when they were tied together to help them with there rage isues. "Thanks Larry. It felt good to talk to someone who dosn't have to run off and clean rooms right in the middle of what your saying." "Any time Ren. Any time." At that moment, though neither new why, Ren laid her head on Larry's shoulder and Larry put his arms around her waist and his head on top of hers, and till it was time to go to bed, they stayed like that just looking out the window at the snow covered mountians.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Are you shure you want to do this man? I mean, Ren was pretty upset with you last night. Don't ya think we should just lay off for a while?" Twitty said as he watched Louis dial a not to farmiliar number on the phone.  
"Yes, I'm positive! Now shut up it's ringing. Helo. Beans, Beans, are you there little buddy?" "Yeah?" a voice behind them shouted. "BEANS! How did you get here?" "I stuffed myself in one of your bags, along with a whole weeks worth of bacon"  
"So thats why my room smells like a breakfast resteraunt. Never mind. I was going to have you bring me my crash test dummy I got for half off at that yard sale." "Way ahead of ya big guy!" Beans said as he pulled the dummy out of the same bag. "He was my traveling buddy!" "What the heck! How did you...never mind. Thanks man! Now all we need is a pair of my clothes and..." After a few minuets they had dressed the dummy up to look like Louis. Complete with a pair of skiing clothes, boots, and a coon skin cap for some hair.  
"Louis are you shure Rens going to fall for this?" Twitty said as Tawny and Tom walked in the door. "Hey Twitty. Hey Louis. Hey Louis. Hey...WOA! You realy put a lot of work into that didn't you!" Tom said as he walked over to the dummy and looked it over. "O.K. Why would you want to do something like that"  
Tawny asked as she too went over to the dummy." "Well what I'm going to do is lay this beside one of the trails that Ren is going to be on. When she sees this she'll think that it's me and start to freak out. Then we jump out and scare her before she has a chance to do anything!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Three Hours Later

"I can't belive you guys would do something like that! I thought you were realy hurt Louis!" "Oh, come on Ren, it was just a joke! You should have expected that from me!" "Yeah, well, I didn't. Now if you'll excuse me,  
I'm going to go call the principal at tell her that you don't need to be in high school even!" "Yeah, he's right Ren,  
you need to lay off a little." Tawny of all people said as she held Louis's hand. "So now it's you too! Well then I guess all you guys shouldn't be here! Your all just acting like a bunch of kinderguardiners!" "Come on guys. We don't need to take this"  
Louis said as they all walked back outside into the blizzard that was slowly, but shurely, forming.


	5. In Search of Louis

A special thanks to Emma for all your encoraging reviews. Their what keep me fighting agianst school for the greater good of fan fic writing! 

Chapter 5. In Search of Louis

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After Louis and the gang had stormed out the door into the blizzard Ren expected him to come back in about a half an hour, at the most, and tell her that he's sorry. But that moment never came. When the blizzard finally died down they were able to send out search teams and helicopters who tryed their very best to find them.  
After a week of searching and still not finding anyone, they prononced them dead. When Louis's parents were contacted they hurryed there as quickly as they could. Even though her family tryed to comfort her,Ren still withdrew from everyone exept one, Larry Beal.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Thanks for letting me talk to you agian, Larry. Your the only one I can talk to now." Ren said as they sat in the ski lodge looking out onto the mountians like they had done not to long ago. "Agian, any time. But you don't need to go beating yourself up over this. You didn't make them go out there. They did it on their own"  
"Ya, but it feels like I might as well have. And their not dead you know." "What?" Larry said looking strangly at Ren. "There not dead. I know Louis and the rest of them, they wouldn't just give up and die." "Ren thats impossible! You heard the chief, theres no way anyone could have survived!" "But Louis isn't anyone, he's my brother. Your dads a general right?" "Yeah. So." "Has he ever told you about anyone that has survived in something like that?" "Yeah. A few people. But their all in there twentys and thirtys. Louis and the gang were in their TEENS!" "Ya don't belive me, fine. I'll just have to go alone." At this point Ren had started going around her room and packing a small bag with various items. "Wait! You mean your going out there to look for them, ALONE!" "Not if you come with me." Ren said putting on her coat and boots. "Ren." Larry said sitting down beside her. "I just don't think it's a good idea going out there and looking for something that even Search and Rescue couldn't even find." "But Search and Rescue dosn't know Louis like I do. And I just feel that I can't rest until I give it my best shot." Ren said as she finished getting all her stuff together. "Well if thats the way you feal about it, then I'm going with you." Larry said as he stood up to go get his stuff as well. "Thanks, Larry. I don't know what I would if we were still fighting." Ren said as she gave Larry a big hug. After they had gotten all their things and left a note to let everyone know where they went, they started the long walk to find there long lost friends.


	6. A Day in the Woods

Thanks for all your advice, iamnotachicken. I was afraid it was going to fast as well. Now that I know it wasn't just me I'll try and slow it down a tad.

Chapter 6. A Day in the Woods

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Couldn't we have waited until morning to leave the lodge?" Larry said as he and Ren sat huddled under a pine tree. When they had left it was nearly sundown. Now it was pitch black and close to below zero.

"I guess we were just so exited to get out here and get started that we didn't think about that. Oh great. Now I'm starting to sound like Louis!" Ren said huddling closer to Larry.

"Well, he is your brother." Ren gave Larry a quick punch in the shoulder and scooted even closer.

"Do you think we'll ever find them?" Ren said with a little bit of doubt in her voice.

"Well you're the one who said that they can't be dead. So if that's that you said then I'm going to stand by that."

"Hey Larry, I just noticed something. Even though there's no reason not to, we haven't fought in over a week."

"Yeah. I've noticed that to. I guess being friends is just better than being enemies." Larry said looking at the stars.

After that exhaustion took over and they fell fast asleep. Knowing that they had a long day ahead of them.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ren, quick. Wake up." Larry whispered as he shook Ren gently.

"Huh. What is it?" Ren said pulling herself out of a deep sleep.

"Shhh. I just heard dogs and people talking. I think their coming to find us. We half to get outa here.

Ren and Larry got there bags and snuck away slowly from the direction the voices were coming from. As they ran they occasionally hid behind rocks and trees and looked back to see if they were any closer.When they were a good deal away Ren took out her compass.

"Well that should be easy."

"What? What's easy?" Larry said looking over at the compass.

"We're heading due south from the lodge. So when we come back then we'll just have to go strait north."

"Convenient." Larry said as he started to walk off again.

"Wait. Aren't we going to have some breakfast?" Ren said as she continued to stand in the same spot.

"Well did you bring any food?" Larry said walking back to where Ren stood.

"Not really."

"Well then what do you propose we eat?"

"Wait. Are we starting to fight again?" Ren said.

"I think we are. Sorry." Larry said siting his bag down on a rock.

"I'm sorry too. I guess we'll just have to find some berries or something." Ren said as they started off again.

"Do you think they grow this time of year?" Larry said following not to close behind.

"Well they better. Or we'll just have to go without a meal."

There's that chap. Tell me if you think that's better. And sorry if the chaps. Are a little on the short side. I usually have to write these at night so I'm a little wore out by the time I can get to a computer. Expect the next chappie. soon!


	7. On the Other Side of the Woods

Well, I'm back. School still hates my guts and since it's so cruel and wants me to die a slow painful death, it has been trying to bore me to death with homework. But fanfic has once again prevailed and I have returned to my throne!

A/N: Since people have been asking about Louis and the gang I decided to write a chapter about them. Hope your happy. Just a quick note to SirValve14, there in high school now so they have a new principle.

**Chapter 7. On the Other Side of the Woods**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"_The bear went over the mountain,_

_The bear went over the mountain,_

_The bear went over the MOUNTAIN,_

_To see what he could see._

_But all that he could see,_

_But all that he could see,_

_Was the other side of the mountain._

_The other side of the mountain,_

_The other side of the MOUNTAIN,_

_Was all that he could...SEEEEEEEEEE!"_

"Tom! Would you stop that singing! We're tired. We're hungry. And the last thing we need is you being happy." Twitty said walked along dragging his bag behind them.

"Well excuse me for breathing Mr. Scrooge! I was trying to lighten everyone's spirits by singing a nice hiking song." Tom said not to far behind.

"You wanna lighten our spirits? Then go back and get some food."

"Hey you two! Knock it off! I know that we're all HUNGRY and TIRED! Tawny said as she looked at Louis who had sat down on a boulder. "But that doesn't mean we have to go biting each others heads off. Hey, has anyone seen Beans?"

"Here I am!" Beans shouted as he ran from the stream that was near by.

"Where were you?"

"I just wanted to give Bacon a drink." Beans said patting his pocket.

"Who's Bacon?" Tawny said taking a few steps back.

"He's my pet toad! I adopted him!" Beans said pulling a good sized toad out of his pocket.

"Let's just eat the toad!" Twitty said turning towards Beans.

"NOOOOO!" Beans said putting him back in his pocket.

"Will you guys just stop!" Louis finally said.

"What's wrong Louis?" Tawny said walking over to him.

"I'll tell you what's wrong! First Ren gets mad at me for no good reason, then I lead everyone that should be in a side show out to this forest in the middle of nowhere, and to top it all of, we don't have any food!" Louis yelled that soon got everyone's attention.

"Well I think things just got a little chillier." Tom said.

"Louis. Your just stressed. Sure Ren yelled at you. But that doesn't mean it's _all_ your fault. Besides, even if it was, I'd still love you just the same." Tawny said as she hugged Louis and then gave him a kiss.

"Thanks Tawn. Come on guys. We'll try to find something to eat. By tonight we should be far enough away that they won't find us.

"Come on, EVERYBODY!_ The bear went..._"

Twitty put his hand over Tom's mouth.

"Tom. Enough."

There ya go! Hope you liked it! If ya did then review your little hearts out! All flames will be used to cook everyone's food that they will finally find.


	8. Follow the Drinking Gourd

Next chap up! Just to let everyone know, I've decided to alternate between Ren and Louis. So that way no one is left in suspence for to long. I'm not _that_ cruel.

Chapter 8. Follow the Drinking Gourd

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Wow Larry! I never new you could cook fish!" Ren said as they finished their supper. For the past few days they had been surviving off the few berries that grew and fish from the occasional thawed out lake. Even though it wasn't much, some times they would go an entire day without food, it was enough to keep them alive.

"Well, I've been going fishing with my grandpa since I was little. So I know a thing or two about fish." Larry said putting another log on the fire they had started.

"I guess you'll have to teach me then. Since we're going to be out here a while."

"Ren, are you _positive_ you want to still go on with this. I mean, it's not to late to turn back now. We've only been gone for a couple of days."

"I'm sure. I can't let Louis down like that. And after all the things I said to them." Ren said making herself comfortable by the fire.

"Ok. If you say so." Larry said sitting down next to Ren. After that there was a long silence as each just drank in the quiet peace of the forest.

"Hey, you see that star right there." Larry finally said as he pointed to the sky.

"That bright one." Ren said also pointing to the sky.

"Yeah. That's the northern star. When we want to go home all we have to do is follow that star."

"How do you know that's the one?" Ren said sitting up a little.

"Well if you look around it you can see that other stars join up with it to make the drinking gourd.

"Don't you mean big dipper?"

"Yeah. It's called that to. But the African-Americans like to call it the drinking gourd. It's what we used to find our way to freedom. I remember my grandma used to sing to me one of the songs that they used to help remember the way." Larry said as he smiled in remembrance of his grandma.

"How does it go?" Ren said sitting up more.

"Let me see if I can remember."

"_When the sun pulls back_

_and the first quail calls,_

_follow the drinking gourd._

_For the old man is awaitin'_

_for to carry you to freedom._

_If you follow the drinking gourd."_

"That was nice." Ren said as she laid back down.

"Thanks. I'm glad you liked it." Larry said as he too laid down.

In just a matter of minuets they were fast asleep. After about an hour the fire finished dying down. Leaving them in complete darkness under the stars.


	9. Not Quite There

Thanks to the advice of my loyal reviewer Emma Barrows. I have decided to call this fic "Wilderness Blues".

Chapter 9. Not Quite There

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Louis, this is taking forever!" Twitty said straggling along.

"Yeah. You've been saying that we'll find a good place to make camp for the past two days!" Tawny said leaning against a tree.

"I just want to be shure that we're far enough away!" Louis said walking ahead of them all.

"We've bed his head in his hands.

"Hey, come on guys! I promise just a few more miles and we'll stop." Louis said walking over to them.

"Why can't we just stop here?" Twitty said.

"Because there's no shelter! Now I promise as soon as we find some shelter then we'll make camp and find a good food supply." Louis said giving him a hand up.

"Good. Cause Bacon is thirsty." Beans said once again putting Bacon in his pocket.


	10. Sleeping With the Fishes

Chapter 10. Sleeping With the Fishes

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I spy with my little eye..."

"A tree." Ren said finishing Larry's sentence in a bored tone.

"Geez. I just thought I'd try and cheer ya up a little." Larry said sticking his hands into his pockets.

"Larry, we've been walking for about a week now and we haven't found any trace of them. I mean, how do we know we're even going in the right direction?" Ren said resting her head on Larry's shoulder.

"Is this the Ren Stevens, THE Ren Stevens, the Ren Stevens that is now official permanent student of the month, the Ren Stevens that has had strait A's since she learned how to read, the Ren Stevens who is bave enough to admit that she can't ride a bicycle, about to give up on her brother?" Larry said getting up in her face in mock anger which lit up her face with laughter in seconds.

"Alright! You got me! We'll keep going! But you didn't have to take it that far!" Ren said as they started walking again."Actually, it's kinda hard to believe that I'm all those things now. I mean look at me. I'm walking through the woods with no clue where I'm going to find my brother and his friends that we have no clue where they are!"

"Your right. You haven't really been acting like your self lately. I guess this whole Louis ordeal has really gotten to your head." Larry said. After that they walked in silence until they came to a river that ran right in there path.

"How are we gonna' get across there?" Ren said walking to the river's edge.

After seeing that the current was obviously to strong where they were they walked down the river a couple hundred yard to where the current was still rough, but not as bad as before.

"Start looking around for a log or some rocks we could walk across on." Larry said scanning the river for any of the things he mentioned .

"I found some rocks over here. The current is stronger, but we can make it." Ren shouted a little ways up the river.

"Cool. We can use those." Larry said making his way over to the rocks.

"I'm not to sure about it now that I think about it." Ren said once Larry was over there and had started across.

"Come on Ren! Don't go normal on me now! Here, I'll go first to show you how easy it is." Larry said making his way across.

As soon as he was across he motioned for Ren to start across. With a little reassuring Ren finally started across. By the time she was half way across she looked like she was going to make it. But when she stepped onto the last rock she lost her footing and fell into the river. Larry ran over quicker that a cat and dove into the icy water after her. When he opened his eyes under water he could see that she had probably hit her head on a rock and was uncontious. He swam over to her and lifted her out of the water with all the strength he had left. When he got her on land he started to take off her coat and boots. All the while trying to wake her up. Then, as if by a miracle, she did wake up.

"Ren. Are you ok?" Larry asked hugging her.

"Yeah. My head hurts, but I'm ok. Just lost my footing there for a minuet." Ren said hugging Larry even tighter.

"Well now that your awake we can start getting dried off. I guess we're making camp here tonight." Larry said standing up and getting an area ready for a fire.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

By the time they had a fire stared and there clothes mostly dried off, the sun had gone down and they we're ready to go to sleep.

"Larry?" Ren said looking at him laying beside her.

"Yeah?" Larry said looking back.

"Thanks for saving me today."

"Hey, What are friends for! You didn't think that I would just leave you in there did you?" Larry said putting his arm around Ren.

After that they were silent for a while, just listening to the silence of the forest.

"Hey Larry, is there any more to that song that you told me about?" Ren said breaking the silence.

"Yeah. There is"

_The river bank makes a very good road._

_The dead trees will mark the way._

_Left foot, right foot, traveling on._

_To follow the drinking gourd._

"Thanks Larry." Ren said settling back beside Larry.

"No problem Ren." Larry said looking at the sky with a mile wide smile.

"Thanks for coming with me Larry." Ren said turning her head toward Larry.

"Like I said, no problem." Larry said also turning his head toward Ren.

For the first time they noticed how close they were. Soon the distance closed until they were only a few centimeters apart. As an owl called in the distance, there lips met. When they parted Ren leaned her head against Larry's chest once again they fell asleep under the smiling stars.


	11. Caved In

Chapter 11. Caved In

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As Ren and Larry fell asleep that night little did they know that the very people they were looking for were only a couple miles away.

"Does anyone want to sing a rousing campfire song?" Tom said after they had settled down for the night.

"Tom, every night you ask us that. And every night the answer is always the same. No!" Twitty said looking up at the sky.

"Well then why don't we just do things your way and talk about what all the girls are doing back home!" Tom said leaning his back against a tree.

"Not a bad idea! Hey Louis, I just thought of something! When we go back, since everyone thinks were dead, we'll have all the girls on us like dogs on a bone!"

"Yeah! Your right!" Louis said giving Twitty a high five. That is, until he looked at Tawny. "Oh, sorry Tawny."

"Yeah. You better be sorry." Tawny said laying down beside Louis.

"Good night Bacon." Beans said putting the unlucky toad into his sock.

"Beans, when will you ever give that poor toad a break?" Tawny said looking over at Beans in disgust.

"Never. He's my little friend." Beans said settling back down.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey guys! I think I found something!" Louis said as he ran over to his still sleeping friends.

"What man? And it better be important! You just woke me up from a dream where I was making out with that new red headed cheerleader! " Twitty said looking at Louis groggy-eyed.

"You bet it is! I think I just found us some permanent shelter!" Louis said with a big smile.

"Woooooohoooooo!" Everyone shouted at once as they got their stuff and followed Louis to a rocky hillside.

At first it looked like all the other hills they had seen. But as they got closer they could see a small, almost unnoticeable hole in between two rocks.

"Uh Louis, I hate to break it to ya, but no one could get into that little crack." Tawny said when she saw what Louis had found.

"That's what you think! But if you place your body in just the right position," Louis said as he demonstrated it for them. "you can get right in! And there's plenty of room for us all!"

"Sweet man!" Twitty said as he stepped over and went through just like Louis had showed him.

"Wow Louis! I knew you'd come through for us!" Tom said as he also slipped in. Then Tawny and Beans followed after until everyone was in the cave.

When they got in they found it to be a little bit on the damp and dark side, but that could easily be worked around. Soon everyone was working to make it a comfortable place to live.


	12. All I Want for Christmas

Chapter 12. All I Want for Christmas.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Just stay really still and tet them come to you." Larry said to Ren as they knelt beside the lake.

"Are you sure that's how you do it? Cause' my hands are starting to get numb." Ren said trying to remain as still as possible. Which wasn't very easy since the water was below freezing.

"Well you're the one who wanted to know how to fish." Larry said with a big grin plastered on his face.

"That's it! If you don't show me an easier way then I just won't eat." Ren said in mock anger.

"Im serious! This is the way my grandpa taught me how to fish when you don't have a pole or net!" Larry said giving Ren back her gloves.

"Well then why don't YOU do it then!" Ren said giving Larry a nudge.

"What?" Ren said when she saw that Larry had been staring into space.

"I just realized something! We left on December 18th right?" Larry said quickly looking at Ren.

"Yeah. So?"

"I counted the days we've been gone and..."Larry said stopping mid-sentence.

"What! Tell me." Ren said grabbing Larry's shoulders.

"Today is Christmas Eve!" Larry shouted hugging Ren.

"Are you serious?" Ren said in disbelief.

"I'm positive! Tomorrow is Christmas!" Larry said giving Ren an even bigger hug.

"Wow! With us looking for Louis and all I completely forgot!"

"I have an idea! What about in honor of Christmas, we stay here for the rest of the day and just celebrate!" Larry said sitting back down.

"Great idea! I could use some more rest." Ren said sitting down beside Larry and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Well before we can rest we've got to find something to eat for our Christmas dinner." Larry said looking down at Ren.

"Ok. But only if you do the fishing." Ren said reluctantly getting up.

"Deal." Larry said as he gave Ren a quick sweet kiss on the lips.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

By sunset they had made a nice little fire and had started roasting some fish and a bird Larry had managed to get.

"I'm not sure, but I think this might be one of the best Christmases I've ever had." Ren said as they finished eating.

"Me too." Larry said scooting over beside her.

"What's your Christmas wish?" Ren said leaning on Larry's chest as they once again looked at the perfect sky.

"I'm in the woods, on Christmas Eve, with my girlfriend, looking at the stars. I already have everything!" What do you wish for?" Larry said hugging Ren.

"I just wish that we can find Louis and the gang soon." Ren said scooting a little closer to Larry.

"Ditto." Larry said never taking his eyes off the stars. That is, until Ren pulled his head down into a romantic kiss.

"I could get used to sleeping under the stars like this." Larry said when they parted.

After that they fell asleep together under the stars on a perfect Christmas night.


	13. The Prodigal Brother

Chapter 13. The Prodigal Brother

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Isn't the sunrise beautiful?" Tawny said scooting closer to Louis on the rock.

"Yeah. It is." Louis said putting his arm around Tawny.

"How long do you think we're going to stay out here?" Tawny asked.

"I haven't really thought about that." Louis said leaning back and resting his head on a rock.

"You mean to tell me that you were planing on staying out here forever!"Tawny said sitting up.

"No! Not that! I just haven't thought about how long we should be out here yet. But definitely not forever! You know I'm not that stupid!" Louis said pulling her back down to rest on his chest and then into a soft kiss.

"Good. Cause if we were then I just might have to rethink you." Tawny said pulling back.

"Come on. There's something I need to do."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At about that time, only a few miles away, Ren and Larry were fast asleep in each others arms. When Larry woke up and saw that Ren was still asleep he softly kissed her on the forehead.

"Merry Christmas Ren!" Larry whispered softly in her ear.

"Merry Christmas to you too." Ren said as she woke up. When she was fully awake Larry kissed her again only on the lips this time.

"Come on! We've got to go make your Christmas wish come true!" Larry said getting up and collecting their stuff.

"I don't know. I'm starting to lose hope. Maybe we should just head home." Ren said pulling her legs to her chest.

"Hey, I'm not letting you give up now. Besides, It's Christmas! Anything can happen!" Larry said helping her up.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Larry! We've been walking for hours! Where are you taking me?" Ren said struggling to catch up with Larry who was practically running ahead.

"I just want to get to your Christmas present before sundown!" Larry said still rushing ahead.

"Well, at least let me catch up!" Ren said still struggling to keep up.

"No need to. We're here!" Larry said stopping in front of a large clump of boulders.

"Where?" Ren said looking around but not seeing anything.

"You'll see. Ok! You can come out now!" Larry shouted in the direction of the boulders. Soon Ren saw someone crawling out from behind the boulders.

"Louis!"


	14. Together Again

Chapter 14. Together Again

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Louis! I thought I'd never find you!" Ren said as she rushed over and gave Louis a big hug.

"Well your going to have to thank Larry for that. He was the one who found us." Louis said hugging his sister back.

"Larry...you...when?" Ren said with a big grin on her face.

"Last night. A little after you fell asleep I saw a campfire. So I looked and found them. Merry Christmas Ren!" Larry said as Ren hugged him also. Then she pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"Hey guys, what's all the commotion? WOA I DID NOT NEED TO SEE THAT! Twitty said as he crawled out of the cave.

"Good to see ya again!" Tawny said as she crawled out after Twitty.

"Wow! Who knew that Ren and Larry would end up together?" Tom said when he saw Larry holding Ren's hand.

"Bacon! Bacon!.Hey, have you guys seen Bacon?" Beans said crawling past everyone.

"Don't ask." Tawny said rolling her eyes.

"I guess since we're all together we can head home!" Ren said turning in the direction of home.

"Go home? Wait! Larry, you never said anything about going home! All you said was that Ren wanted to see me and be sure that I was ok!" Louis said backing up.

"What?" Ren said looking at Larry.

"Oh yea, about that. Well..." Larry said with a "busted" look on his face.


	15. A Bump In the Road

**Thanks a million guys for your faithful reviewing. If I could be with you right now I'd buy you your own town. Actually, I don't think I can do that. So I'll do the next best thing, write another chapter!**

Chapter 15. A Bump In the Road

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What the heck! You never told me about this!" Ren shouted at Larry.

"Well, I was going to tell you but you looked so happy." Larry said taking a few steps back.

"No one ever told me about this! Tawny shouted throwing her hands up in the air.

"I wasn't even told about this!" Louis shouted back.

"Well, don't get mad at me!" Tawny said as she started to walk away.

"What's going on?" Twitty said walking up from somewhere behind the large pile of boulders.

"Little Miss Rescue here thinks she can just walk up and take us back home with no problem." Louis said crossing his arms.

"No way I'm going back!" Twitty walking backwards from Ren and Larry.

"Louis, you guys are going to die out here if you stay!" Ren said snapping back to her old self.

"Then we'll die free from you!" Louis shouted pointing to Ren.

At that moment Tom and Tawny walked up with a scared look on their faces.

"Has anybody seen Beans?"

**Ok, just to let ya know, this chapter turned in a totally different direction that what I had thought before. So just be aware that I'm writing most of this as I go and it might change corse at any time. You can have some effect however, by reviewing your little hearts out.**


	16. A Kick Makes a Horse Go Faster

Chapter 16. A Kick Makes a Horse Go Faster

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Did you check around the back there?" Ren asked gesturing in the direction of the rocky hillside.

"Well, if we had and found him there, then I guess we wouldn't be having this conversation. Now would we." Tawny said crossing her arms.

"We looked everywhere!" Tom said.

"Don't panic. He has to be around here somewhere." Larry said with concern on his face and in his voice.

With that everyone started looking high and low for their missing friend.

"Where was the last place we say him?" Louis asked still looking all over.

"Last time I saw him, he was crawling around looking for Bacon." Twitty said climbing out of a tree.

"Beans! Beans!" Everyone started calling in the direction Beans was last seen crawling.

After about half an hour of looking they finally found him sitting under a tree crying.

"Beans, little buddy! I'm so glad we found ya!" Louis said running up to him. Then Tawny stopped him when they saw he was crying.

"What's the matter?" Ren asked kneeling down beside him.

"Bacon died." Beans said in between sobs.

"It was probably to cold for him." Tawny said kneeling down beside Ren.

"But he was my friend." Beans said still crying.

"I thought we were your friends." Twitty said.

"But you guys don't listen to me. And you never want me around." Beans said looking up from the lifeless frog in front of him.

"I'm sorry buddy. I didn't know you felt that way. But from now on were going to treat you differently." Louis said helping beans up and giving him a hug.

"Thanks. Now, can we go home? I'm tired of sleeping next to Twitty. He snores." Beans said as they started to walk back towards the way they had came.

"If that's what you want then I guess we could." Louis said rolling his eyes.

"Great! Then we leave tomorrow!" Ren said.

"I guess we all had a pretty good Christmas after all!" Larry said putting his arm around Ren.


	17. Author's Note

**Ok, so just to let ya all know, the reason I haven't posted the next cappie is I have just been diagnosed with a bad case of writers block. I never thought I'd have to say this but, if you have any good ideas let me know and I'll see if that wakes up my imagination.;)**


	18. Into the Night

I'm back! Sorry for the long wait. I just had to wait for a good chapter layout to form. Anyways, thanks to Emma Barrows and my brother for the ideas for this chapter. I owe you guys a bunch!

Chapter 18. Into the Night

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So when do we head off?" Tawny asked as they finished getting all their stuff packed and ready to go.

"I guess as soon as everyone is ready." Ren answered. "Just let me take a look at the compass...uh oh."

"What?" Larry said putting on his backpack.

"I can't find the compass!" Ren said frantically as she searched her backpack.

"I guess it fell out when you fell into the lake." Larry said recalling what had happened only a few short days ago.

"Now how are we going to get home?" Twitty said sitting down on a rock.

"Wait. Larry, didn't you say that we could tell how to go home by looking at the Big Dipper?"

"Yeah! You're right! But how can we see it in the day time?"

"We'll just have to travel by night. It'll be a little more dangerous, but we can do it!" Ren said taking off her backpack.

"Wait! Now, I have done some pretty crazy things in the past. But never this crazy!" Louis said once he heard the new plan.

"Need I remind you the deal we have. Ren said walking over to her brother with a smirk on her face. "You listen to me, or I tell everyone about..."

"Stop! I'll go! I'll go! Just don't say _it_!" Louis said dropping to his knees and grabbing one of Ren's legs.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Every body stay close." Ren said as they walked almost single file through the night.

"But what if we get lost!" Tom said. " Mother says never go outside when there are no streetlights, trained officials..."

"Ttttttom! Cccchill! Wwwwe'll be fffine." Twitty said through chattering teeth. "I am sso ffreakin CCCOLD!"

"Just try to keep moving." Larry said at the front of the line. "Now be quiet! It's hard to see the skythrough the trees."

"This reminds me of a scary movie I saw! Want me to tell you about it?" Beans said to Twitty.

"I'd rather you didn't..."

"Well, there was these two guys lost in the woods. And they didn't have any food." Beans started.

"I told you not to Beans!" Twitty said through clenched teeth.

"And then they came across this big rabbit." Beans continued.

"Hey! I told you to quit! Don't you listen!" Twitty half yelled.

"Well geez! You have anger problems!" Beans said.

"Ren! Tell him to stop!...Ren?" Twitty said as he noticed that the gang was no longer in front of him and Beans.

"Louis? Tawny? Larry?" Beans and Twitty called out into the night. But no sound could be heard but their own.


	19. Bearly Home

**Only two or three more chapters to go! I now have a big smile on my face because I know the surprise ending! Ha, ha! I know it and you don't! Ok, I'll stop taunting and write the next chapter.**

Chapter 19. Bearly Home

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Great! Now look what you did!" Twitty said once they realized that they were lost.

"Hey! It wasn't me!" Beans replied.

"Well, I guess we're stuck here until morning." Twitty sighed as he sat down.

"Look on the bright side! Now I can finish telling my story!" Beans said sitting down beside him.

"No!" Twitty said clamping his hand over Beans's mouth. "If you say one more word to me tonight...they won't even find your shadow."

At that, Twitty turned around with his back to Beans.

"Beans! I thought I said no more noise!" Twitty said when he heard heavy breathing.

"That wasn't me!"Beans said throwing up his hands.

"Don't lie! We're the only one's here!" Twitty said turning back around.

"I don't think so." Beans said in a low whisper.

When Twitty turned around he saw the one thing he hoped he wouldn't. A humongous grizzly just a few yards away was walking towards them.

"Beans. Don't move. It's dark so maybe he can't..."

"Wow! You look just like Fred at Country Bear Hall! Are you two related?" Beans shouted at the bear.

When the bear herd him, he started walking over to them growling loudly.

"Thanks a lot Beans! Now you've made him mad!" Twitty said slowly standing up.

When the bear finally saw them he stood up on his back legs and roared.

"RUN!" Twitty said jerking Beans away.

As they ran away the bear roared once more and started off full speed after them.

**(I would have stopped there. But I'll cut ya some slack.)**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Here's the river!" Larry shouted in relief.

"Good! Now can we rest?" Louis said leaning against a tree trunk.

"Yep. Hey Twitty, can I see that blanket? Twitty? Beans?" Larry said when he noticed that they were short two people.

"I'm sure there somewhere around here. Probably trying to scare us." Tawny said turning to Louis.

"Hey! Don't look at me!" Louis said in defense. " Last I herd of them, they were arguing over a movie Beans saw."

"Well, why don't we sing a nice campfire song to lighten our spirits!" Tom said.

_Oh, give me a home where the buffalo roam!_

"Tom, how many time do I have to tell you to stop!"

_And the deer and the antelope play!_

At that moment Twitty and Beans came running up with the bear not far behind. Once everyone saw the bear, they started to run away as well. Tom, however, didn't notice.

_Where seldom is heard,_

_Of a discouraging word._

_And the sky's are not cloudy all day! _

When the bear heard this he turned around and bolted full speed in the other direction.

"Thanks Tom! You scared the bear dude!" Twitty said giving him a friendly punch on the arm.

"What bear!" Tom said looking around nervously.

"Never mind" Twitty said shaking his head.


	20. Sink or Swim, The Choice is Yours

**I'm so excited! Two more chapters to go! I promise they'll be some of the best. **

Chapter 20. Sink or Swim. The Choice is Yours.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning was picture perfect. The birds were singing a sweet tune to the river's soft song over the rocks, the deer were prancing happily through the snow, and Louis was snoring so loudly it could wake up the dead.

"Ugh, Louis!" Ren shouted when as she awoke.

"Hu? What? Wasn't me." Louis mumbled just barely awake.

"Come on guys. Time to get up." Ren said getting to her feet.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As everyone groggily woke up Ren saw the last thing she wanted to see. The river. The same river she had almost drowned in only four days ago.

"What's the matter, Ren? Oh." Larry said once he noticed her object of fear.

"Do we have to cross it again?" Ren said squeezing Larry's hand.

"Yep. It's the only way. But your gonna do fine, Ren. Just try and keep your cool and everything is going ok." Larry said giving her shoulders a quick squeeze.

"AWWWWWW! Look at the two lovebirds! Do you need some alone time?" Louis said teasingly.

"Ya know, I've been really nice about not teasing you and Tawny up until now. Don't think I can't change my mind." Ren said crossing her arms.

"Sorry." Louis said quickly.

"Come on guys. Let's just get this over with." Twitty said beginning to get impatient.

"Why don't you go first Ren. That way if you fall I'll be right there to catch you." Larry said reassuringly.

"Ok." Ren said nervously.

As she stepped out onto the first rock all the memories rushed back to her. When she first started to slip, when she lost full balance and felt her body make contact with the icy waters, when she hit her head on the rock and then all going black. But when she saw Larry standing ever faithfully behind her she also remembered the one good thing that had come from it that outweighed all the bad. True love. And from that memory alone, she found the strength within her to step to the next rock, then the next, and the next, until before she knew it she was stepping onto solid ground.

"See! I told you you could do it!" Larry said picking Ren up into a big bear hug.

"Yeah. You did." Ren said smiling. Then she pulled him into a romantic kiss.

"Well that's something that's going to be stuck in my mind for a while!" Beans said once he got across.


	21. We're In It Together

**Sorry for the late update. Our computer crashed so it took awhile to fix. But I'm back and ready for action! ****Oh BTW, ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO AFTER THIS!**

Chapter 21. We're In It Together

000000000000000000000000000000

"I'm so freakin' hungry!" Twitty moaned for the hundreth time.

"We all are Twitty! Now shut up so I can see where the heck I'm going!" Larry snaped back.

"Larry, calm down. Just because we havn't eaten in two days doesn't give anyone the right to yell." Ren said soothingly. For she was now starting to get back into her old mindset.

"I can't take it anymore" Louis yelled as he ran over to a tree and started eating the leaves.

"Come on Louis! We have to be strong!" Tawny said draging Louis away from the tree.

"You be strong!" Louis snapped back as he made another mad dash for the tree.

"Remember what Mr. Todd used to tell us in seventh grade? Take slow clensing breaths. In with the good and then out with the bad." Tom said recalling what their formar Jr. High teacher would have them do every morning.

"Look will you just can it, Tom! You know that stuff never works!" Twitty screamed in Tom's face.

Soon the place was a mad house. Ren kept rubbing Larry's shoulders and telling him to take deep breaths, Tawny was using all her streagnth just to keep Louis from feasting on the tree leaves, Twitty and Tom were having a "heated discusion" as Tom put it. But soon everything cane to a stop.

"I smell food." Louis said sniffing the air.

"Me too man." Twitty said as a smile slowly crept on his face.

"It's coming from over there!" Larry shouted running in the direction the smell was coming from.

When they rounded the corner they saw what was heaven and hell. Beans was sitting with his back against a tree with a bag of old bacon in his hands.

"Beans you traiter! Where did you get that?" Louis said in a bolth happy and angered voice.

"Turns out it was in my pocket the whole time!" Beans smiled.

"Beans, your a saint!" Larry said pulling Beans into a bear hug.

"Wow! Does that mean you guys have to do what I say?" Beans said as Larry continued to hug him

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Well, there it is guys. The ski lodge." Larry said with a mile wide smile on his face.

"I knew you could get us home!" Ren said giving Larry a peck on the check.

"We'll camp here tonight. And then tomorrow we'll hike down the rest of the way." Larry said as he started to make camp.

"The first thing I'm going to do is sit in the hot tub all day long." Twitty said as he stared happily into space.

"You and me bolth man." Louis said patting Twitty's shoulder.


	22. A Winter to Remember

**LAST CHAPTER! LAST CHAPTER! LAST CHAPTER! I'm so excited to finally get it done! I'm currently working on a ****Phil of the Future fic to do next. So you can keep your eyes peeled for that one. **

Chapter 22. A Winter to Remember

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Home at last!" Everyone shouted as they made their way down the hill side towards the ski lodge.

"I never thought I'd be so happy to be home!" Louis shouted with joy.

As they ran towards the ski lodge a large group of people were there waiting for them.

"Mom! Dad! I'm sorry I ran off! I promise not to do it again!" Ren said as she ran into here parents arms.

"We forgive you honey! If you hadn't gone out looking for Louis we wouldn't have known he was alive!" Mrs. Stevens said as she hugged her daughter as tightly as she could.

"You did it Ren. You rescued Louis!" Larry said hugging Ren.

"But I wouldn't have been able to do it if you hadn't had stoped arguing with me." Ren said hugging him even tighter.

"Yeah. I remember the night we stoped fighting like it was yesterday." Larry said smiling.

At that moment they were plunged into compleate darkness. Then a new scene started to form.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

As they opened there eyes they found that it WAS the night that they had stoped the feud. Apperently they had fallen asleep when they were resting.

"Woa. You would not belive the dream I just had." Larry said rubbing his head.

"If you think your's was weird, just wait until you hear mine." Ren said also rubbing her head.

"About Louis getting lost in a blizzard." Larry started.

"And us having to find him." Ren said nervously.

"Strange." They said in unison.

"Hey guys! Wake up! Come see my new friend!" Beans shouted from the hallway.

"Beans? How did you get here?" Ren asked as they followed him into the lobby.

"His name is Ted!" Beans said standing beside a huge black bear.

THE END


End file.
